And the Moral of the Story Is
by Warrior427891
Summary: Our favorite characters are enjoying the aftermath. There is finally peace. Pasts are revealed, viewpoints explained. In the midst of it all, 2 certain dragons find love.. R&R. ToothlessxStormfly. Rated M for GORE, SWEARING, HIGHLY SUGGESTIVE THEMES, and LEMONS. Focuses mostly on the dragons, but some Hiccstrid is written too. Haters don't help anyone! -BEWARE MY DRAMATIC FLARES :D
1. Dangerous Wishes

**There needs to be more legit stories for this fandom! Therefore, I, Warrior 427891, will make one!**

Ah, the island of Berk. Ok. 'Nuff said.  
**  
**We all know about Astrid and Hiccup. Hiccup's the Chieftain, and Astrid his loving partner in crime.

And then there's ol' Toothless being his adorable cat-dog self. Not to mention Alpha of the dragons.

And then there's Stormfly being her funny parrot-hawk self.

One day, on a typical evening, Astrid finally got some time to herself, so she called up Stormfly and flew out over the sea.

"Yeeeaaahhh!" Astrid yelled as Stormfly did a tight spiral between 2 slabs of stone, just barely fitting through as they both caterwauled in exhilaration. Stormfly let out happy whoops as her rider praised her for the stunt, landing on a small strip of land nearby just a minute later.

"Good girl, you were great! Here ya go!" Astrid chirped happily as she opened a pouch on her coat and tossed a raw carp in the air. Stormfly knew exactly what to do as she flexed her tail muscles, sending various needles piercing through the air. One of them hit the fish dead in the eye, and instantly flung and pinned it against a large pine tree. Trilling in delight, Stormfly padded over and took it in her jaws, gulping it down and running back to Astrid. "Sweet, that was better than last time!" She praised.

Stormfly remembered the last time. She had accidentally impaled it from the wrong angle, sending it flying into the sea instead of driving it into the bark of the tree. Chuckling, Astrid settled down and scratched Stormfly behind her head, where she liked it most, as they overlooked the sea, glittering with a beautiful sunset. Stormfly looked over at the lone pine tree the tiny island housed. The tree already bore marks of previous needles. And the island itself was a favorite spot for either to come relax. It was 20 minutes by dragon powered boats, so if Astrid wanted to come alone she could. But normally they both came together. And they often talked about subjects they wouldn't normally converse about back on Berk.

Astrid often talked about Hiccup. In fact, Stormfly had even given some advice for their relationship to be taken to the next level. Stormfly just talked about the other dragons indirectly. She was friends or acquaintances with most of the dragons. Hookfang, however, was in a different sort of category. He was madly in love with her- he had almost raped her once- and she avoided him at all costs. He was impatient with her behavior, though, so she was very careful going out into the forests alone.

And then there was Toothless. A very handsome dragon he was, and very powerful. After all, he was the Alpha. All the females lusted after him, and he has had many try and seduce him during mating season. But he never showed any affection towards them. They were an annoyance. He was, however, her closest dragon friend. Their riders were both in a relationship, so the two got a bit of ridiculing. But they ignored it, and sometimes they would just go fly and talk until the next day. Speaking of flying...

Hiccup and Toothless swooped in, landing gracefully on the other end of the island. As Hiccup got off, Astrid bowled Hiccup over, who landed on his back with a grunt. Laughing, the pair kissed for a moment.

"Nice to see you too, Astrid," Hiccup chuckled. Then he looked at Toothless, who was staring with amusement. "Off you go, no need to see us here," he beckoned for him to fly away.

Stormfly leapt up and soared, and Toothless followed, hanging on to her tail for support. It was a system they devised, so the pair could go somewhere when their trainers wanted some alone time.

"Let's go to that piece of rock," Toothless pointed at one about a half mile away. It was the one that Stormfly had flown through earlier.

"Sure," she agreed. They flew over, and landed, panting a bit from the extra effort of the system.

"So what's up?" Toothless asked. Stormfly shrugged.

"Astrid is obsessed with Hiccup as always. But she wants to take it to the next level," she replied. Toothless widened his eyes.

"Woah, really?"

Stormfly nodded.

"She wants to... Have a baby."

**Little cliffhanger, huh? I like those too! Go and review, flames are accepted and appreciated as much as anything else. If you want more, I suggest you do so ;)**


	2. Take a Hint

**I got some nice, longer and more detailed chapters written up, begging to be published on FanFiction. After all, this is just the beginning.. And introductions are always shorter and sweeter, cause, y'know, they just are. You guys know what to do to get them!**

Toothless looked like he saw the end of the world by the way he stared in shock.

"He'll be paying more attention to THAT than running the village," he scoffed. Then he shifted his paws. "More attention to that than me..."

Stormfly felt bad. Hiccup and Toothless were best friends, and a baby would get between them both. His job as Chieftain and Toothless' job as Alpha were already altering how much time they got together.

"Well.." Stormfly didn't know what to say. Her best dragon friend was dealing with something she didn't know about. "How do humans make babies anyways?" She asked. It was a genuine question- all she knew was that some ladies, after marrying, got fatter over a series of months and then they just came out one day with a baby. Was it the same way as dragon mating? Toothless obviously didn't know either, as he shrugged.

"Doesn't matter how. But I think-" he didn't get to finish as he was cut off by a shriek. It was followed by some voices before they could do anything.

"Its Astrid and Hiccup, guys! Don't worry or come over here, were just battle training!" Hiccups voice rang out across the distance. Relieved, the two settled down and started up their talking, but they were interrupted constantly by screams, grunts and yells. Their riders sounded like they were having a fist fight, because the dragons' keen senses could pick up slapping sounds. However, distance, the low light left from the day and a light fog prevented them from getting a clear view. They continued training long into the night. To pass the time, Toothless and Stormfly used fire to make cool designs in the dirt and grass growing on the top of the rock. Stormfly just gathered the materials while Toothless designed them.

Meanwhile, various things were said by their riders- Astrid was telling Hiccup to go harder and faster. He was never too bulky of a guy, anyways, so of course Astrid told him to pick up his act. Hiccup just grunted in response each time. _Probably tired, _she thought. Toothless eventually fell asleep from boredom, and Stormfly lit his designs up quietly.

One of them was an intricate spiral. It burned brilliantly, and Stormfly realized it was the female and male dragon symbols intertwined. The next was a simple egg. It was dimmer than the last. The third was a portrait of three dragons; two larger ones, of a general design, and a smaller one in between both. Then there was a large slashing structure of brutal looking lines. His last design was a larger, more detailed dragon portrait. Hiccup and Astrid screamed especially loud as Stormfly lit up this one. It showed a long, winding tail, the eyes piercing and narrowed in anger, and a pair of wings. Each scale was outlined, but the face and lower half weren't finished. Puzzled, Stormfly shrugged it off, dozing off as her trainer and Hiccup quieted down.

"You were amazing," they said to each other. Then they called out louder. "Toothless, Stormfly, were spending the night."

_Thats good,_ Stormfly thought. She was tired. And she, ironically, snuggled right up against Toothless. Tucking her wings in and leaning on his side, she fell asleep peacefully, taken away to her land of hope by his warmth and the gentle sound of his breathing.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain night fury was still awake. He smiled to himself as Stormfly pressed against him, and he smelled the burnt designs. He knew she saw them. It was all a matter of how she perceived them.

**Ah, so somebody has a plan here! Yeah, Toothless is a little smartass. Incase you haven't noticed yet, I'm giving my girl Stormfly a personality of a sort, because other stories don't describe her as well. They mainly focus on the riders or Toothless. Well, I'm giving her some spotlight too! I know there's desperate people out there who love Stormfly. This story is your savior! I'm gonna put so much more detail into the characters of this story you guys are gonna review for more. Maybe. Please? **


	3. Past Haunts

**I know. I'm a horrible noob. But, I frikkin have all these chapters, guys! Oh, btw, there will be a generous amount of flashbacks in this story. And a generous amount of effort put into them.**

**After all, who doesn't want to know what happened to the Night Furies?**

**Aha, got your attention there! Well, wait a few more chapters, read and review, and you just might find out.**

The sun beat down on Stormflys back as she opened her eyes. Groggy, she stretched luxuriously, and looked at Toothless. He was breathing softly, and his black scales gleamed in the sunlight. The designs were all gone. The wind mustve picked up and blown them away.

A few minutes passed, and Toothless yawned, getting to his feet and stretching as well. Suddenly, a very voice echoed over the sea.

"Toothless, Stormfly, let's go home!" Astrid yelled. Her voice sounded hoarse. Toothless snorted and carefully took the end of Stormfly's tail in his mouth, and they both lifted into the air as she guided him to the small island where their trainers were.

Landing a bit ungracefully, Toothless shook some dirt from his saddle and artificial fin. Stormfly did the same, unintentionally sending a few needles flying in various directions. One was barely a foot from stabbing Astrid in the chest, safely whizzing into the sea.

Her spikes were poisonous; the needle, not stabbing anything, began leaking toxins that caused several fish to bob dead to the surface a mere 10 seconds later.

Shivering at the sight, Stormfly turned to Astrid, who was laughing.

"What did I ever do to you, girl?" She rubbed Stormfly's nose, between her eyes.

Her blind spot.

Her scar.

She shuddered.

And the flashback started.

Stormfly- not named yet- was captured in a cage one day, brought to the Viking school for observation. She was only about 7 years old. Her tail was banded up, her jaw put in a muzzle, and legs tied up. Her wings were too tiny to do damage, and she couldn't fly because she needed a running start.

Unable to snarl or do anything, a would-later-be familiar group of children were let into the classroom as Stormfly was tossed out on the ground.

"This is a baby Deadly Nadder," someone introduced from behind her.

The Viking kids all looked curiously as she thrashed in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Stupid thing, it can't get out like that," Tuffnut scoffed, Ruffnut making faces nearby.

"Its tail is banded up so it can't shoot toxic spikes at us," fishlegs chirped, pointing a fat finger at her shame.

Snotlout tossed a rock at her, hitting her soft and delicate wing. She began thrashing even more.

"Wow, it's really stupid," he sneered.

"Even a hatchling would know to stay still because it can't escape."

That was the breaking line. She had been through too much to be shamed like this. The leather muzzle began to slide and snap off, allowing her to snarl as she burned it off. The kids screamed and ran away as she began blasting fireballs in every direction. As the teacher yelled for backup, Astrid leaped forwards.

Stormfly snarled viciously at her opponent, and began shooting flames towards her. Astrid ducked and slipped away from them with ease. A baby dragon was a futile fighter as it was.

Dodging her attacks, Astrid slipped her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a small dagger.

"Maybe you shouldnt do that, Astrid," came Hiccups quiet warning from the back of the room. Of course, he was ignored.

She came up closer, looking at her with pure hatred blazing in her eyes. Then she disappeared from her range of sight.

With a soft "thwack", a sharp object- her dagger- was instantly lodged in her blind spot.

Her weakness.

Her kryptonite.

Howling in pain as it lodged itself in her face, she gave up on attacking, focusing on the searing pain on her nose. It had been flung with such force that her skull had been stabbed through.

The other kids gasped as the dragon started bleeding profusely. The teacher entered the room with several more Vikings, who rushed to her with more straps and restraints. While they began muzzling Stormfly, somebody removed the dagger from her face. She gasped as the cold air hit her exposed bone.

It had barely missed her horn. She felt an incredibly horrible panging sensation, and she struggled to stay conscious.

"Good job, Astrid, freshly-caught ones never know how to stay put."

And that was the last she heard before she blacked out.

Astrid had no idea that Stormfly was the same dragon from all those years ago. And since she and other Deadly Nadders had various battle scars, she thought nothing of it.

Stormfly, now out of her trance, shrugged away Astrid's hand and chuffed in false happiness instead. Hiccup jumped on Toothless' back.

"Meet me back," he called as Toothless soared away. Astrid climbed on Stormfly and followed quickly behind, but lost sight of them after a minute or so. Astrid started up a conversation.

"You and Toothless look really good together," she joked.

Stormfly let out a grunt of disbelief. He was too good for her, anyways- She was but a common Deadly Nadder, and he was pretty much the last Night Fury alive. She was the subject of his rule, and he had other duties to do than have anything to do with her. Even if she wanted to be more than just friends...

"Stormfly, watch out!" Astrid screamed. Snapping back to reality, Stormfly suddenly realized they were plummeting towards the sea. Veering up with a sharp snap of her wings, she got back on course, much to the relief of her trainer.

"Whats with you today? You never zone out like that," astrid questioned with an annoyed tone. Shrugging it off, Stormfly approached the landing field of Berk and began descending. Hurt and lost in her thoughts, she landed quite unceremoniously, crashing on her stomach as her legs gave way underneath.

"Stormfly! Snap out of it!" Astrid scolded. Not wanting to hear more, she bucked Astrid off of her back and tossed her saddle to the side. Oblivious to the stares of the other dragons, she sadly whimpered and dashed away into the forest.

"Stormfly, come back!" Astrid yelled.

Tears clouded her vision as she ran farther and farther into the forest. She just wanted some time to herself. To think about what her place in the world was. Too mentally hurt to run any farther, she collapsed on the ground, sobs racking through her body.

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, ignoring the growls from her belly and her instincts screaming at her to fly back to the village. What she didn't notice was that another dragon had followed her. He was padding through the bushes, and his eyes narrowed with grief and desire as he found what he was looking for.

He had waited far too long, and he wouldn't let her get away this time.

**I like flashbacks. Do you like flashbacks? If not, get out of here! And If it isn't obvious who the intruder is, you gotta read the first chapter. First person who guesses gets a digital cookie ^_^ So R&R, and all that XD**


	4. A Bit Too Far

**This is where the M rating is put into effect, so don't comment random crap about it being too strong. You're reading for a reason! This isn't even the most vulgar that there will be in this story... :) for my badass tough people out there, who somehow found their way to this story, I love you guys XD Now, the single line breaks are kinda to chop the chapter into sections, and emphasize any major POV change. It's not like it mattered with the other chapters, they're midgets :P SO I am done with my ranting, so enjoy! (Unless you skip AN's so you already are)**

Toothless was busy wrestling with hiccup when Astrid ran over to them, gasping for breath.

"Astrid, don't strain yourself like that," hiccup soothed, gently holding her shoulders.

Too gently.

Toothless narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something had happened that he didn't know about. Did it have to do with the battle training they did last night?

Shaking the suspicion off for now, he listened intently to what Astrid was telling Hiccup.

"Stormfly flew into.. The forest," she said between breaths. "No idea where. Hookfang... Hookfang followed her..."

Hiccup gasped. Everyone knew about Hookfang and his crazy obsession with Stormfly. Toothless snarled, eyes dilating with fury. Hookfang was a disobedient pain in the ass, tormenting his best friend. He couldn't fly on his own, but he would get to her as fast as possible. Abruptly flapping his wings and leaping for more speed, Toothless bounded away as Hiccup called after him, his voice dying down as he followed Stormflys scent.

* * *

Stormfly woke up in fright as an all too familiar smell hit her nose, and maniacal laughter rung out from behind her. Standing up, she was thrown back down as a huge weight pressed down on her. Her chest was squished and she could barely breathe as a dragon mounted her from behind. Her tail was pinned down- it had been BURIED, apparently, while she was asleep- and she had no defense as claws clamped down her mouth and pricked her throat.

"Hey baby," Hookfang purred. Stormfly couldn't move her wings as his wrapped around her torso. She felt so very violated. Then he squished her further, constricting her with his powerful wings.

"You won't get away, especially since you... Rejected my love last time."

Aaaaand another horrible memory rose up to the surface of her mind.

The last time was horrible. It was back when Vikings still hunted dragons, and Stormfly had been brought over from the classroom 'study guide' as the training Deadly Nadder. Hookfang was the training Monstrous Nightmare, but he had been caught later. They had originally been very good friends. But one day he proclaimed he loved her, and she turned him down. Outraged, he had pinned her down and tried to rape her, but she used her tail to spear him in the side and knock him out with the poison. Deciding to try that during training one day cost him a lot, as the Vikings all witnessed it. As a result, he had various scars on his side and a nasty reputation among the rest of the village and dragons.

She snapped out of her memories as she felt something stiff and moist poke between her legs.

Horrified, Stormfly wriggled around as it rubbed enticingly around her exposed... Area. He pulled his hips back as he prepared to thrust, but a screeching purple ball of flame knocked him off as it exploded from nearby. Finally able to breathe properly, Stormfly coughed and clambered to her feet, ripping her tail from the ground and shaking off the dirt. Toothless appeared from the bushes, snarling with his body glowing bright blue along his back.

Blue flames seeped from his mouth and nostrils as he roared, and Hookfang cowered nearby as Toothless shot another blast aimed for his wings. The flame was so powerful, so searing, that the webbing of Hookfangs wings began searing off as he howled in pain, the bones dropping to the ground. The flames stopped as soon as they reached his torso, but not without taking his precious wings.

"You m-monster," Hookfang choked out as his wings were now a pile of bone and ash. Stormfly gasped in disbelief, and ran to throw up what little she had in her stomach. It was a gruesome sight. Hookfang was left with only two legs and a tail. Toothless locked eyes with him and held his muzzle down with incredible force. His claws dug into his face and began bleeding from his muzzle as well.

"You," Toothless snarled, "do not deserve the right to _live_. But, living without flying is by far worse. Leave her alone and NEVER come near us again!"

Hookfangs wing stubs were bleeding heavily, and he eventually passed out. Toothless burned the wounds shut as he looked at Stormfly. She was looking at him in terror. Like he was a murderer. He calmed down and turned fully black again as the fire inside him died out. He looked at the ground with sudden shyness. He put Hookfang in his place, but in reality, he was only trying to show Stormfly how much he truly cared for her well being...

"Toothless, I d-dont know what to say.." She stuttered and trailed off. Toothless had saved her from her lifelong terrorist. It was like he cared for her.

"It was the only thing i could do," he bowed in respect to her. The Alpha bowing to a common dragon? That was unheard of. He came up and gave his body a shake. "I want you to be safe."

Stormflys face heated up. It looked like he really did care for her. Toothless looked at her with unknown intensity in his eyes.

"Stormfly, I-"

He was interrupted as Hiccup and Snotlout came bursting through the brush. They both screamed at the sight of Hookfang, and they immediately bombarded the two dragons with questions.

"Who did this?!" Snotlout shrieked. Toothless snorted in response. "Why..?" He began to cry.

Toothless pointed at Hookfang, then gestured to himself. Then he pointed at Stormfly, and pointed at a nearby log. And then he began showing an awkward demonstration of him humping a log. Hiccup shook his head in embarrassment as Toothless smiled a gum filled grin. Even after all this he could still joke.

Stormfly once again became embarrassed as Astrid came to where everyone was at. She made a face when she saw Toothless' explanation. Then she looked at Snotlout with anger in her eyes.

"Keep your stupid dragon away from mine! Ugh, Toothless, thats disgusting, we get it... Anyways, your dragon is dumber than the one from over 13 years ago!"

Toothless stopped humping the log and burst out in laughter. Hiccup and Astrid had both told them of their first encounter with a Deadly Nadder. Grossly exaggerated, of course. And he thought the story was hilarious. She laughed falsely every time it was told. nobody knew it was Stormfly. And it was better that way.

But Astrid wasnt done ranting. "Your dragon is demented! Keep it away from us!" She ran over to hug Stormfly, who was taken aback by this gesture of affection. First she was getting yelled at, next her rider was all over her? Something happened. Looking at Toothless, she gave a questioning look. He shrugged.

"Uh, guys," Hiccup started as Hookfang began to wake up. Groaning, his eyes flared with hate as he struggled to get up but failed.

Snotlout backed away as Hookfang burst into flames and began shooting fire from his mouth. Luckily, blood from his face got in his eyes, so he couldn't see at all and was blindly shooting fire into the sky.

Shaking dirt from her tail, Stormfly shot a few smaller, less toxic darts at Hookfangs side, immediately causing him to extinguish and pass out again. Snotlout put a palm to his face and grimaced as he stepped on his dragons bones, grabbing his chest and neck. Then he looked at Toothless with an annoyed expression.

"C'mon, you crippled my dragon, at least help me bring him back," he whined. Toothless grunted and padded over, taking his lower half on his back. The two began hauling Hookfang towards the village, and Hiccup held hands with Astrid as they trailed behind. Stormfly just flew on ahead and waited for them at the dragon stables, where Hookfang was later put in. Toothless bared his teeth at Snotlout and stood protectively in front of Stormfly. He looked back at her caringly, and opened his jaws to say something she thought nobody would ever say.

"No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

"I-uh, thanks," Stormfly stammered. her heart soared, but her mind pushed it down.

Hiccup had taken Astrid down to his house, and had told them to meet back there in a bit. So Stormfly headed out there with Toothless and arrived about 5 minutes later. The walk there had been awkward.. Poor Stormfly was too shy to say anything about Toothless' statement, and neither was he.

"Guys, some errands need to be done," Hiccup said in a weary tone as he held a list in his hand. His mechanical leg creaked as he paced back and forth through the snow. "Stormfly, you're going to go out on a fishing patrol. Supply is getting low and we need every dragon to help. And it sounds like you need some," he remarked as Stormflys belly started growling loudly. She hadnt eaten in over a day. Embarrassed, she hung her head down. Toothless chuffed in amusement.

"Toothless, you are coming with me to monitor the patrols and the island. We dont want any fish hoarders, and when news gets out about the.. uh... _attempt_ on Stormfly, people are gonna get mad. Keep it under control, you're the Alpha. Alright, lets get moving!" Hiccup climbed on Toothless' back and flew away, and Stormfly went down to the edge of the island. Plenty of dragons were already fishing, and hauling their catches to baskets nearby. Villagers were hauling away full baskets as Stormfly dove in the water, her blue scales helping her blend in as she darted around and snagged a few herring. Rising to the surface, she spat out the fish into a basket that was conveniently placed beside her.

And she did that on repeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless was inspecting the dragon stables. He roamed around the cages and such until he found Hookfang. Grunting and writhing around, he was a pitiful sight. His face was scarred and he was basically a worm with 2 legs. Toothless bared his teeth as Hookfang glared.

"Next time you get anywhere near me or Stormfly, i will take your legs and tail," he hissed. "I'll rip your fire gland from your chest and smear it on your face!"

Hookfang growled. "This wont be the last of me. She's mine! I deserve the Alpha title!"

Toothless scoffed at his pitiful attempt at a comeback and just padded away. _Seriously? a hatchling could do better_, he thought. Stormfly would never be a part of Hookfangs life, as it was. But she wasnt with him either.. He sat down and whimpered. To everyone she was just another Deadly Nadder. But she was so much more than that. She was his- besides hiccup- partner in crime and since their riders did everything together, so did they. He thought of her as a best friend up until now... now that he finally realized the emotions that had been attacking him for so long..

Hookfangs roaring threw him out of his thoughts. Glancing behind him, he saw a few flames poking out of the bars of his cage. Shaking his head, he walked outside, looking at the busy village. He slumped down and lay on his belly. A few females presented themselves seductively as they passed by.

"Hiiiii, Toothlesssss," they purred with lust. He closed his eyes and ignored them. He wanted only one... And she was the only one who didnt love him...

**Longer chapters are better, and will be put into effect because yeah, but I needed a short and sweet set of intro chapters. If there are any errors, pleaseee point them out to me so I can fix them ASAP! So, R&R, and congrats to Morfowt for guessing it was Hookfang XD here's your digital cookie (: :) **


	5. You

**I know this chapter is short. But, I needed it short. For those who came to this story for the romance, your efforts have not been wasted :D Stormfly/Toothless FTW! Read the ending AN for a small explanation. **

A few weeks had passed, and the winter was starting up. For some strange reason, there was a strong shortage of fish. So all the dragons were fishing day and night to keep Berk fed. Basket after basket of fish had been filled, and she had experienced some nasty conversations with the other Deadly Nadders she was working with.

"Ugh, get the fuck away from Toothless, he's MINE," a green one sneered one day as she flung a needle at her side. Yelping in pain, Stormfly pulled it out, her side stinging like crazy from the salt water. At least she was immune to the poison.

Ignoring the taunts from the other Nadders, she finally finished her shift in the evening and flew off to the stables. Finding her nest, she plopped down with exhaustion, only to bolt right back up with a hiss. She inspected her nest, and found that a few dragons decided that it would be funny to put a pile of ice and snow in her hay. Sighing, her wound ached as the cold stung. She was about to settle on the floor when a familiar voice rang out.

"Stormfly, you're gonna stay with me and Hiccup now," Astrid whispered. "We live in the chieftain's house, anyways. It'll be nice, especially because its winter..." She let out a yawn. It was pretty late. "I have more stuff to say, but I'll explain in the morning. Let's go."

After 10 minutes of walking in the dark, snowy village, they arrived at the renowned chieftains house. She had never been inside. Astrid shivered and opened the door, ushering her inside and closing it behind her. a few pieces of snow had escaped inside, but it didn't matter because they melted moments later.

The house was nice and warm, and a fire blazed nearby. Various couches made of various furs surrounded the fire, and even the wooden floors looked awfully inviting. Paintings of past Chieftains and unknown dragons scattered the walls, as well as sketches Hiccup had drawn. She smelled the warm air, and looked around with awe. Snoring could be heard from the upstairs room, obviously Hiccup.

"Well," Astrid yawned. "It's nice. Goodnight." and she took off her coat, hung it near the door, and sleepily walked up the stairs.

Stormfly looked around some, and saw a black lump rising up and down from where it was. It twitched, and she saw 2 familiar ears. Of course, it was none other than Toothless. She padded around the couches towards the fire, and her footsteps caused him to perk his head up and look in her direction. for a second he looked alert; but when he recognized Stormfly, he relaxed. His eyes lit up and he purred. She trilled softly in response, and using his one-finned tail, he beckoned for her to come over.

"You look cold, and it looks like fishing all day really gets you down. Come by the fire," he whispered in an understanding tone. Poor Toothless had to do all the coordinating for dragon activity since the shortage, and he was tired even more than she was. She settled by the fire, and started grooming the snow out of her spines.

"Stormfly, you're hurt," Toothless looked at her with concern, pointing with a claw at the hole in her side. She shrugged.

"It's nothing," she assured. But he got up from his spot on the floor and scootched towards her, so her back was pressed against his torso. She blushed furiously, but the glow of the fire disguised the tint of pink on her cheeks. He licked her side, and she grunted as his spit stung. The pain slowly ebbed away, however, because his saliva had healing properties.

"Who did this?" He snarled. She nearly jumped from the anger in his voice, but calmed down a second later.

"That green Deadly Nadder," she replied sleepily, grooming her tail. "She told me to 'get the fuck away from you'."

Toothless snorted. "She's a slut. I hate her guts." Then he looked at the ground with eyes of regret. "I have eyes for another female anyways..."

Stormfly curled up into a ball and choked back her tears. Of course he didnt love her. Theres probably one female out of the many that he finds better looking than her.

. . .

Toothless thought Stormfly would be proud that he ignored the sluts, but she looked hurt when he said he liked another dragon. He thought she would look up with curiosity, but she looked away with pain.

_If only you knew_, he thought.

. . .

"I like a male dragon too," she squeaked out. She expected him to be interested, but his luminous green eyes and broad face showed no signs of emotion.

_Oh, Toothless, _her heart whined.

. . .

Toothless felt a pang in his heart, but controlled his physical appearance. He didn't want to look weak or supportive of a different dragon. Of course it would end up like that. Nothing ever went right. He wanted to tell her how she felt so badly, but now...

_Why can't you see? _he screamed inwardly.

. . .

Stormfly felt a tear slide down her face as she looked at Toothless. Luckily, it was on the side that wasn't facing him.

"We're best friends, and we share secrets, right? Let's say who they are on the count of three," she choked, trying to hide the pain in her voice. He nodded in agreement.

. . .

"One." she started.

_I'm gonna tell you, right here, right now._

. . .

"Two," he continued.

_Time to let it out. Now or never._

. . .

"Three!" They both shrieked from the tension. They stared intently at each other for a split second.

"You," they whispered in unison.

**Ah, probably one of my favorite chapters to write. Now it might seem a bit rushed, but dragon emotions, in my opinion, are fast-paced and limitless. Plus, they've technically known each other for a while now. Questions? Comments? R&R, and I hope you guys aren't disappointed!**


	6. Reality Hits

**Yup, the two lovebirds finally let it out! I have a feeling all of you only came for the dragon love, so I will give you dragon love! The M rating is in effect for the whole story, swearing, suggestive themes, etc. so do not come whining if you found something offensive or vulgar. Dragon love is, as I have stated and will state, more powerful and fast than any human's. And because they're young, wild and free, things get steamy real fast ;)**

They gasped and felt their hearts soar.

_After all this, it's finally gone right..._

"R-really?" Toothless stuttered, his eyes watering.

"Always," Stormfly replied. But she couldnt contain herself any longer. She lurched forward and locked maws with him. He looked taken aback, but he closed his eyes and embraced it. Stormfly groaned as their tongues danced in eachothers mouths, and Toothless pushed himself so he was on top of her. They rubbed all over the rug as they moaned. Damn, having a mate felt good!

"Toothless?" Stormfly breathed when they finally broke apart.

"Yeah?" He droned happily from above her.

"Lets sleep," she yawned. It was a lot to take in after a long day. And so, she lay on her back, and Toothless fell asleep on her stomach. The fire blazed as warm as their spirits that wonderful night. And just like that, they fell into a slumber, each dreaming about the other.

Just how _innocent_ their dreams were, however, wasn't something to be proud of.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Monstrous Nightmare had wandered out of his cage and waddled to the chieftains house. In the dark of the night, nobody could see his shame.

His shame, that is, being the horrible prosthetic sled.

The leather straps chafed his scales, and more often than not, his wing stubs bled at the end of every day. The sled bounced and jerked to the slightest bump in the snow, and with the Vikings chunking it up everywhere.. he snorted in anger. All this wouldn't have happened if Toothless had kept his mouth shut and minded his business. He strained his neck and pushed with his hind legs to see the through the side window.

His eyes dilated with anger as he glared through the window. Next to the fire, he saw a black lump on top of a blue lump. Sleeping together.

. . .

"Someday," he snarled. "If I cant have her, nobody can!" He stalked, trying to keep his head above the snow, as he plowed himself away.

* * *

Sunlight beamed down through the windows, and Toothless groaned on top of Stormfly as he woke up. When he opened his blurry eyes, he looked down into the face of a beautiful Deadly Nadder. He rubbed his nose against her and trilled with delight as she purred back, now awake. His ears perked up as they cooed. And how convenient it was to wake up with a mate on Snoggletog!

Hiccup came thundering down the stairs, nearly tripping as he skidded towards the fireplace.

"Guys! Happy Snoggle- woah!" He gasped as he saw the two dragons. Then he wagged a finger. "Ah, Toothless, i knew you could do it! Congrats, you two!" Toothless got off of Stormfly and bounded over to Hiccup, tackling him and licking him all over.

"Agh, bud, you KNOW that doesnt wash out," he scolded playfully as he was drenched in dragon spit. Astrid followed down soon after, and she looked extremely pleased.

"Hiccup, come here for a second," she called. Hiccup wiped the spit off of him and his pajamas as he walked to his wife. She bent near him and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and Astrid smiled.

"R-really?! This is great! I love you so much!" He exclaimed, a tear coming out of his eye. Then they looked at Toothless and Stormfly, who were interested and confused.

"What are they talking about?" Stormfly asked Toothless. He shrugged.

"I dunno," he replied. He twined his tail with hers and they laid down as their riders began to speak.

"Guys, things are gonna get busy around here. REAL busy," astrid began. She held Hiccups hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup spoke next. "Astrid and I are going to have a baby."

Both of their eyes widened in shock. Babies and dragons didnt mix very well, even since vikings befriended dragons.

They must've looked petrified, because their riders laughed.

"Aww come on guys! It'll be fun! A little one around the house!" Astrid said in a _get-excited-or-i'll-kill-you_ tone. The dragons both chuffed in false agreement. They were unsure about this.

"Theyre so young, and they end their youth with this baby. and theyll be using US for baby duty," Toothless muttered. Stormfly snorted. She had found a mate, and they wanted a bit of time for themselves before their riders' plan came through. With a baby around the house, its not like they could act like the young adults they were. Kids these days still taunted dragons and used them as play things. And any dragon that harmed a kid would be... Punished severely.

The two themselves couldn't have offspring anyways. Hybrids were impossible in the dragon world.

Since everyone had the day off, They flirted around the house, chased each other, caught each other fish. They were young lovers, and that was the most desirable kind of love there was at the moment.

Later that day, in the evening while everyone was celebrating the Holiday, Valka and Cloudjumper came to visit. By that time, every person and every dragon knew about the upcoming heir.

Valka had sat down in the living room with Hiccup and Astrid to talk to them about it, and the 3 dragons went outside and into the snow.

Cloudjumper looked on with amusement as he watched Stormfly and Toothless play in the snow. Then the came forward in a passionate kiss after a small scuffle. Cloudjumper didnt know about their relationship, so he looked surprised.

"Woah, you guys are mates now?" He questioned as he watched them romp and tackle eachother.

"Yeah, Snoggletog Eve is the date," Toothless rumbled happily as he chased Stormfly in a circle, spraying snow everywhere.

Cloudjumper looked interested, using his wing to wipe snow from his crest. "You know, Snoggletog is dragon breeding season," he teased, smirking at the couple. They looked at eachother in concern. Then they looked up. Several of their dragon comrades were already flying to the island. And Hookfang, with a small bobsled for his missing wings, shuffled to the edge of the island and roared at the passing dragons.

"Hybrids are impossible,"Stormfly looked at the ground sadly. She did want to raise hatchlings, yes, but after she and Toothless had their fun as youngsters. They were in their prime!

Cloudjumper snorted. "Thats not what i meant. I know they are. But you two could still have some fun. You know, all lovers do that while theyre still young."

Toothless and Stormfly looked at eachother. They had liked eachother for a long time, but they had only become mates yesterday. Well, at least they were comfortable with it. Dragon love was much more powerful, quick and flexible than human love.

"It doesnt even have to be at the breeding island. It all seems like one giant orgy to me, when i went once. And she was a beauty. Too bad she's ...Gone. Ah, she gave me 2 sons, and-"

"Uh, can you get back on topic?" Toothless politely asked. Partially because he wanted more information, partially because he didn't want the older dragon to sadden himself. Cloudjumper had a tear rolling down his face. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry. Well, just go find a place you two are comfortable with."

With that, he lay down in the snow and sniffled at his memories. Leaving him to reminisce in peace, Toothless placed the end of Stormflys tail in his teeth.

"Wheah ah we goih?" He mumbled. Stormfly chuckled.

"We're going somewhere very familiar," she laughed as they both soared into the air and headed out to an island. A very familiar island. The cold air nipped at their wings as they flew, and about 20 minutes passes until they reached their destination.

It was the island with the pine tree.

**Hmm, I wonder what they're going to do in the next chapter? Nahh, everyone knows! so if you don't like graphic lemons, I suggest you skip the next chapter. R&R.**


	7. Dragon Love

**Lemon warning. I'm only gonna say this once. Don't like, then skip this chapter.**

They crashed down with an 'oof' and shook the dirt from their scales.

"Ah, this place brings back so many memories," Stormfly purred. Her mother had taken her here when she learned to fly. She took Astrid here every time they wanted peace and quiet. And it was from this island where she would learn the meaning of love.

Toothless bowled her over, and she squawked in surprise as he promptly sat on her and started licking her face in affection. It felt so soothing..

"Oooooh," she moaned. "I love you so much..." He continued licking her and eventually locked maws with her. They writhed around on the dirt as they embraced each other. Their bodies grew hot as they grew aroused; Neither of them cared about anything at the moment besides their partner.

They eventually went over to the infamous pine tree, and Toothless pushed Stormfly roughly against the bark as they made out. She arched her back as their torsos touched, and they both moaned loudly. Her back spines scraped pieces of bark off of the tree as her mate shoved her backwards.

After a bit, Toothless trailed away from her mouth and licked down at her neck. He licked roughly all around her body, much to her pleasure. His rough tongue and warm, sticky saliva turned her on, and she felt pulses in her lower regions. When he got to her stomach, he looked at her for permission. She nodded and widened her stance, allowing him to get a good view.

"Damn," his jaw dropped as he saw her exposed pussy. It pulsed with heat and smelled like heaven as juices slowly trickled down her legs. Her folds were a dark blue, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. With his long tongue, he took a tentative lick. He hadn't done this before, and Stormfly obviously hadnt either by the noises she was making. It just seemed so right.. He continued licking, and eventually inserted his tongue into her folds as he slurped up her amazing juices.

"Ooooh, yes, just like that, uhh," Stormfly moaned from above. Toothless was in utter bliss from the things overflowing his senses. The only thing he was feeling was the grip of the lust his mate was giving him. He arched his tongue and began to slide it in and out rapidly, scooping her dragon liquids into his mouth as he tried to quench his unbreakable thirst. Damn, she tasted good... he went in with his tongue deeper and deeper, and she moaned louder and louder. Eventually, though, he found her hymen.

_A virgin,_ he thought. _I've heard of these. __Better not to break it yet_.

He slid his mouth away from her and popped back up. She looked at him with pure lust and desire in her eyes.

"My turn," she smiled devilishly as she flipped him against the tree instead. He immediately spread his legs and displayed himself. She lowered her head and gasped. His dick was huge; a foot and a half long. Dragon proportions were big as it was. It was fully hard and erect, and as dark as the rest of himself. It pulsed as he growled in anticipation, and she lowered her head to do the deed.

She tenderly took the meat in her maw, careful not to scratch her sharp teeth against it. He moaned as he was engulfed by her warm, wet mouth. She took it all in, and used her tongue to lubricate the shaft. Now, _his_ back spines scraped the tree as he arched his spine, groaning in pleasure as Stormfly sucked his cock. She tasted some pre cum leaking from the tip, salty and spicy. Any virgin would do this early; She licked that up before he could leak anything more.

She gently gave a few love nips before taking her mouth off of him. He shoved her on the ground and rubbed himself all over her, his ears pricking up with arousal as he began to dry hump her. Her wings flailed out from under her as they growled. They shuffled towards the tree as Stormfly moved her tail to the side and exposed herself to him. He purred as his cock throbbed with want. Pushing her against the bark roughly, he took her hips in his paws and her neck in his teeth. Stormfly growled in pleasure as he pushed himself in, their spit and juices mixing as he struggled to maneuver his cock in her tight pussy. He pushed with extremely powerful thrusts, jerking her against the tree as his dick inched its way in.

Eventually, he found his way to her hymen from earlier. He thrusted hard and tore it, causing a yelp of pain from Stormfly as her virginity was stolen. But as he continued to thrust, ecstasy overcame them both as he began picking up speed. Toothless grunted as he whipped his tail around, and Stormfly shrieked in pleasure as her fangs gnashed the bark of the tree. She shot a few needles into the sea from the feeling. He pounded her mercilessly, and the world around them slowly melted away as they focused only on the extreme lust they were each experiencing. They absolutely had to be in the real world to experience this kind of pleasure. Stormflys tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was continuously pushed against the tree with each of her mates thrusts. She jerked her hips backwards in sync with him to get him in further. They both snarled in devilish pleasure.

. . .

If theres one thing you should know about dragon mating, its that its extremely long and rough. They are indeed fierce creatures, physically and mentally. And by long, it takes HOURS. So our pair of dragons were still mating long into the night, until the next morning. They had no idea they were breaking records.

. . .

Daylight showed up as Toothless was still pounding Stormfly. They were not tired in the least, but they felt their climaxes coming. The base of the pine tree had lost all of its bark from Stormflys teeth and the way she was shoved on it during each thrust. The dirt underneath them was practically mud, from all the drool and juices they were producing. His jaws were clamped on her neck in exactly the same position as when they started, and his hind claws dug into the ground as he felt tension in his lower regions.

"Stormfly, i'm gonna cum," Toothless muttered through her neck folds as he was still fucking her senseless. Stormfly grunted in response. He was just amazing.

Suddenly, without warning, Stormfly shrieked at a deafening pitch as her pussy clamped down tightly on Toothless' dick and she released an unimaginable amount of liquid. This was too much for him. He roared with the fury of hell as he came into Stormfly, shooting his seed deep in her womb. He collapsed on her, his legs giving way as he flowed it all out. Stormfly slid from the tree as her womb expanded, and she swelled up as the Night Fury continued cumming into her. After 5 minutes or so, he pulled himself out, and lay his head on her distended abdomen as she rolled on her back. She panted as she caught her breath and her heart rate returned to normal. She wanted to stay here forever, with Toothless and only Toothless. Toothless lay on top of her and smiled with his signature smile. He purred and lay on her, and they both fell asleep to the sound of the waves in the distance.

**Tried to put romance AND lust in here at the same time. So, how'd my horny readers like it? If you're repulsed, then you obviously didn't read the rating, summary or various warnings put throughout the story, so fuck you. If you liked it, then good! that was sort of the intention ;) so, R&R, you know the drill. updates are difficult because I have school and things now, I'm aiming for at least once a week. I know how it feels to practically give up on a story because the author doesn't update at all until like a year later or something. Been there, done that. So I'm trying to be better than the rest. So, 'till next time, if you even read this far :P **


	8. Wounds Reopened

**Damn, I seriously have too much homework. I told you guys I was busy :P but I've gotten more reviews and favorites that I felt obligated to continue this story. This chapter underwent serious editing, so that and my non-internet life interfered with the time :/ Like, you have no idea how much changing I put into this bad boy and it probably still turned out like BS. This was pretty fun and emotional to write. The chapters will be getting significantly longer now thank god, but that means more wait time. ANYWAYS, read!**

It was about midday when a chilly breeze woke the pair up. Stormfly shivered underneath Toothless as they came to their senses.

"Oh Toothless," Stormfly moaned as she rolled him off of her. Looking up, she saw thunder clouds. Thunderstorms in winter? Weird. Thunderstorms at all? Rare. But she cowered in fright as lightning flashed in the distance. Her eyes dilated as her brain connected the dots.

"Stormfly, what's wrong?" Toothless asked worriedly as she wrapped herself around the pine tree, scraping her wings and feet on the broken pieces of bark nearby.

_Too much_, she thought wistfully. Another bolt shot nearby as the water began getting choppy.

. . .

_'Goodbye.'_

_. . ._

"We should get back to Berk," Toothless suggested, a hint of suspicion lingering in his voice. Stormfly didn't care. And she absolutely didn't want to go fly when there was a storm nearby. She didnt want a repeat. No. She didn't.

"Stormfly! You're being like that Nadder that Astrid stabbed! We gotta get out of here!" Toothless snapped. He sounded somewhat scared, and Stormfly was shaking violently as memories coursed through her. _Why did it have to happen now.._ She felt a pang as he referenced her to the running gag her trainer thought of. She whipped around and faced her mate. He looked taken aback at her now bared fangs and snarling face.

"Alright! Lets go then!" She screeched in anger and sadness. Toothless grabbed her tail in his jaws as they launched hastily off of the island and flew through the dark skies. The water was getting extremely rough and the air extremely cold as they flew closer to their home. Tears streamed down Stormflys face as they flew, blinding her and forcing her to rely on instinct. Her wings were being pelted by the rain, and she could tell that Toothless was being whipped around back there. Several minutes passed, and the only sounds were those of the storm. By the time they reached Berk, she had it. It was too much for her to bear. The one time she was out in a storm was the one time she was with her mate.

And the one time she was at the island.

She landed with a crash and skidded on the snow. Her back wrenched painfully as she was flung forwards and tumbled a few times, and she heard Toothless grunt as he plummeted in the snow nearby. Sleet and rain were pelting them, and they were the only ones outside. Stumbling as the tears subsided and she could see again, she gained her feet and spotted the Chieftains house. Lightning flashed as there was a "BANG" nearby. Ignoring the oddity of it, she blindly ran inside the chieftains home and curled in a ball by the fire. She shook violently as it all came rushing back to her, and the shock of it all made her pass out. And she dreamed.

. . .

_ She was flying. But she didn't know where. Everything around her was pitch black. She was halted in her tracks by a face, a very familiar face.. and she fell out of her flight. And plummeted down into an endless dark abyss. A bright flash, and it was all over.._

. . .

A drenching of snow on her head threw Stormfly awake. Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless were all standing over her, looking puzzled.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked worriedly as Stormfly jumped from surprise. She just rumbled in grief and buried her head in her tail, raising her spines to tell them off. Everyone backed away as she sat in silence, the flame burning as strong as her grief. When she let her spines relax after some time, she felt a warm body press against her and rumble soothingly. She calmed down, and looked at Toothless, who wrapped his wings around hers and looked at her with a gaze that said it all. He knew there was something wrong, and he obviously wanted to hear about it, but he also knew she didnt want to spill.

Stormfly took a deep breath. She decided to face it once and for all.

So she opened her jaws to speak.

* * *

Air filled her tiny lungs as she finally poked a hole in the egg. Her horn stabbed through the shell as she squawked, making the hole bigger and bigger until she could poke her head out. Cold air seeped into the warm, wet egg, and she panted as she could finally move out of her fetal position. Her tiny brain was wired with primordial instincts already, which came in handy as she broke away the shell and stood up gracefully, as though she had been doing it forever. Her eyes scanned her surroundings; she was in a rocky clearing. Simple enough. But what she found even more intriguing was that she was not alone.

4 other dragons were standing not far from her. 2 large, 2 small. The small ones were whispering to one another, while one of the larger ones began walking towards her.

A pretty blue female dragon stared at her with warm eyes. "Welcome to the world," she warmly greeted. Her voice was as sweet as honey. "I'm your mother, Akhila." She purred with delight as her daughter purred back, and a bark of importance sounded off from nearby. Turning, she realized it came from the other large dragon.

"He's your father, Blaze," Akhila introduced. She looked up with awe at the huge dragon coming towards her. His bright red scales made him look fierce, and he puffed his chest out with pride. He had the air of a warrior, and bore many scars on his muzzle and chest to prove it.

Blaze rumbled in happiness. Then he pointed a broad wing at the 2 smaller dragons, who stopped whispering and were now creeping closer with interest. "These are your brothers. They hatched a day before you did, so they have names." She padded over to the two of them, and she stood much shorter than them. She stepped back a bit as they tussled, and finally stood in a row next to each other.

"I hatched first, so I'm Ichengo," her kin from the far left crowed. He was the largest, and he smirked as she padded closer to him. His scent was rather musky. He seemed bold and fearless, and he was the spitting image of their father. Mewing in acknowledgement, she turned to the dragon next to him.

"I'm next. My name is Keito," a dark green male said rather timidly. He seemed quiet and reserved, and he smiled warmly at him. He smelled sweet, like their mother. _Like me, _she thought. Then he leaned in closer to her. "Don't mind Ichengo. He's just happy he hatched first." She giggled in response, but didn't speak as she nuzzled him. She liked this brother.

"You look like our mother," Keito giggled. She looked down at her legs, and saw they were blue, exactly like her mother. She stared up at her.

She peeped in attempt to speak, but couldn't. Akhila chuckled as she came over and wrapped her spiny tail around her daughter. She wriggled to get comfortable in her mother's coils, and purred as her mother's warm body soothed her.

Akhila smiled. "Myka," she trilled with delight. Myka rumbled in response. She had a name!

_Such a nice name she gave me, _Myka thought. _It flows like I've had it before._

She pondered over her name as Blaze cleared away her eggshells. Keito came up towards their mother's tail as well, and curled up beside Akhila. But she was thrown from her thoughts as she felt her belly growl. she whined, and Akhila leaned her head down towards her.

"Open up," she trilled. Myka opened her jaws and looked up, and she felt warm, partially digested fish enter her throat. She licked her lips as she swallowed the chunky mix, and felt content. Keito had left, Blaze was busy feeding him and Ichengo. She snuggled into her mother's tail and watched her vision grow dark as she fell into a deep slumber.

She liked the world so far.

. . .

About 2 years passed and things were getting feisty.

Ichengo was a brat, and he was far bigger than both of them. That was partially due to the fact that he stole their fish sometimes; and their parents couldn't do anything about it when it was in his belly. He taunted Myka and Keito regularly, but they ignored it. Blaze was oblivious to it all, and favored Ichengo over everyone, even Akhila.

And then there was Keito. Her 2nd brother was kind and sweet, preferring peace over war. She talked with him the most, and he always had good advice. He was wise beyond his years, which always earned a praise from their mother but a scoff from their father.

"Never rush blindly to things. Wait for the right moment, and you will be rewarded," he had said one day. She smiled at the memory. This was her favorite quote from him.

He was bigger than her, but not by much, and he had a lithe build in contrast to Ichengo's rather stocky figure. However, he knew how to fight, and he proved it.

One day, Myka woke up to the sound of arguing and scuffling. Blinking away the bleariness, she realized her brothers had gotten up before her and were wrestling nearby. Ichengo had pinned down poor Keito by his chest. He grunted as Ichengo flung his head spikes against the dirt, and he looked rather annoyed. Blaze and Akhila were off fishing for breakfast, so nothing was there to stop Ichengo.

"Haha! I'm better than you!" He bragged as his younger kin was motionless underneath him. Keito's nose fumed with smoke at his brothers gloating. Myka shook her head at Ichengo's teasing once again as she watched it play out. But what Keito did next surprised everyone. He burst up and flung him back, pinning _him_ against the ground. Myka gasped as Keito's eyes narrowed in pure fury and he snarled menacingly. His eyes looked like those of a warrior, like he had been fighting for years and years and this was just another battle for his life. She had never thought she could see such rage on a dragon as young and peaceful as her brother. But it was there. the flames leaking from his jaws made him look lethal. Ichengo whimpered and closed his eyes. Keito could barely hold down his older brother, who was nearly twice his size, but the look on his face was enough to tell him to stay put.

But then, Keito's eyes returned to normal and his mouth turned straight.

"Dont let your guard down next time," he said quietly as he climbed off of his brother and sat next to Myka. Ichengo rolled away from his siblings and looked horrified, cowering in the dirt. Keito shook his head and turned to Myka, who was staring in awe.

"I know what I am," he laughed. Myka looked at him and cocked her head in curiosity. "But never judge someone by their appearance, eh?" He stated with a chuckle. Myka liked this brother. She chuffed in agreement. By that time, Blaze and Akhila had came back and were scolding Ichengo. He squawked a reply, and then Blaze rushed over and looked at Keito rather angrily.

"Keito.. I have no choice but to say you and your brother lost the chance to learn to fly today." Their father stated seriously. Ichengo whined in frustration and surprise, but Keito sat back and took it in calmly.

"Apparently you cant even handle each other yet." Then he looked at Myka. "You get to go with your mother and fly. I'm taking your brothers on a nice, long fishing trip."

Ichengo groaned as Keito stayed silent, mouthing 'good luck' to Myka. She smiled, and hopped around in excitement as her mother came over.

"Let's go to the edge of the island," Akhila suggested happily. "The cliff should be good for a start."

Myka trotted along behind her mother as they walked out of the clearing and went through the forrest. After some time, they reached a scenic view on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. Myka gasped. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Ok, spread your wings wide," akhila instructed. "Keep your head forward and run into the wind. You need a running start to fly. Its natural. Follow me!" She sprinted forwards and flapped her wings, instantly soaring far above Myka and circling.

It seemed bit complex, and she processed it all for a minute. Her mother patiently circled above her. The warm breeze felt enticing, and instincts from long ago resurfaced. As she spread her wings and tilted her head into the breeze, a shockwave of unknown intensity overcame her, and the knowledge of flight became hers instantly, as her ancestors received. She barely controlled her movements as she ran and leaped, flapping her tiny wings in sync with her turns to get her higher and higher to the point where she reached her mother. She nodded in approval and trilled in delight.

"You have amazing skill for a hatchling so young," she breathed. "You and your siblings are my first clutch. But I know that you are truly unordinary from the rest."

Myka smiled and began testing out her new wings on the surrounding sky. She veered impossibly tight turns, looped and looped until she made marks in the air, and pierced through the atmosphere like fire through dry bracken. Her mother whooped with pride and flew on after her.

She yowled with thrill as adrenaline pumped through her blood. She was flying so fast, it was hard to take in everything around her. But all she knew was that it was worth it.

After a while, they landed on an island with nothing but dirt, grass and a pine tree sapling. Panting, Myka was exhausted and lay against her mothers side. She became drowsy and soon dozed off.

...

_Stormfly couldn't remember much past that point. It was there, but in fuzzy chunks.. And she desperately wanted her mate to know. She dug deep into her memories, but there was something seemingly twisted at the end.. She could've sworn that she remembered it differently before, but it was so long ago that she didn't know, as though it was altered.._

_..._

When she woke up, the sky was dark and cloudy, and her mother was shaking her violently.

"Stay here," she said, worry shaking her voice. She flew off and over the sea as rain pelted down on them. Myka peered over to watch where she was going, and she gasped.

Her brothers were all flailing in the stormy water as waves crashed down on them. They didnt even know how to fly... Her heart raced with fright. Blaze was piloting overhead, farther behind them and struggling through the driving rain. Akhila was now doing the same as she caught up with him, locked tails and they flew as one to their children.

Myka squinted as the storm howled more and more violently. she dug her tail spines into the bark of the tree and wrapped her wings around the skinny trunk. She stretched her neck and got a better look at her family.

Blaze and Akhila were carrying her brothers on their backs now, and they were flying towards her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was okay. Keito had even popped his head up and waved to her with his wing. She laughed. Ichengo was cowering down in the rain. They were barely 10 seconds from landing on the island. They would be alright.

But one moment later changed everything.

A flash brighter than anything she had ever seen streaked from the skies above. It touched base on Keitos wing, while he was waving.. and they all lit up violently as a deafening crack split the air. Myka was thrown back from the force, and she lay stunned. no. this isnt real. she scrambled to her feet, and her family wasnt on the island or in the air. She looked down into the water. And she immediately regretted it.

There was nothing but blood.

But something caught her eyes.

Keito, a scorching mess of scales and organs, was being tossed by the waves. In the howling of the storm and the booms of the waves, and even with his cracked jaw, she saw him mouth one thing.

'Goodbye.'

His battered body finally sank under the roaring waters as the storm started calming down.

The storm died down as Mykas tears started up. She screeched and wailed. But nobody would ever be there to hear her.

* * *

Toothless was teary as Stormfly finished. He sniffed and rubbed a paw against his nose.

"And thats that," she concluded with a whisper."

**I lost my iPod, and that had, like, half the story on it (I write drafts on there, email it to myself, put it in Word, edit that, put it in Doc Manager, edit it AGAIN or as many times as needed, yet it still turns out derpy :P) so I have to rewrite everything I didn't already email (I saved everything about 2-3 chapters from now, I believe) And so yeah. But ima keep writing it and stuff, y'know. R&R, YOU KNOW WASSUP XD **


	9. Who Knew?

**Hey guys! I bet half of you gave up on this story but I'm still kickin'! I have a lot of schoolwork and other priorities, that's all, and this chapter underwent extreme editing. Like, the entire plot was rewritten 3 times. Don't bug me about the flashbacks like some of you did. They are here for a goddamn reason and if you give me a chance to write more then you'll figure out WHY. Anyways, continue!**

"If only there was a translator of some sort," Hiccup sighed as the dragons fell asleep and he walked up to his bed. Astrid yawned as she followed, the glow of the fire dying behind them as they found their bed in the darkness.

"I would kill to know more about Stormfly," Astrid whispered sadly as she pulled the covers over herself and Hiccup. She rubbed her stomach slowly as hiccup grunted in agreement. "Too much is left in mystery." As if on cue, her baby kicked gently inside of her.

"Ah, well, let's just get some sleep for now," Hiccup yawned. "We have a lot of preparations to do over the next few months."

Uncertain, Astrid closed her eyes and fell asleep. _I'll find out, Stormfly,_ she thought just before exhaustion took her consciousness.

* * *

Toothless groaned as he awoke to the smell of the extinguished fire. He blinked away the sleepy film over his eyes, and as his vision sharpened, saw Stormfly curled in a ball. She was constantly twitching and muttering in her sleep, and her spines were dangerously on end. It looked like retelling her life had really shaken her up. He sighed, and rolled on to his back, spines imprinting on the scratchy floor and green eyes peering at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Valka had woken up and left her guest room to feed Cloudjumper, as noises from outside told. Toothless bolted upright, padding over to the frosty window and peered through to see 2 blurry figures in the snow. He wiped the frost away with a paw and saw Cloudjumper flapping above Valka. She tossed fish at him, and he did flips and twists to catch them each time. Toothless flattened his ears as his own stomach growled loudly. The sight of fish was getting to him. When Valka was finished, Cloudjumper tackled her to the ground and showered her with licks. She laughed and hugged him, scratching his belly affectionately.

Toothless looked away and pricked his ears as he heard Hiccup's mechanical leg creak down the stairs. Excited, he ran over and tackled him, licking him all over, as Cloudjumper had done. He purred, anticipating a warm greeting as usual. And, as usual, Hiccup writhed around and Toothless got off of him.

"This shit doesnt wash out."

This was NOT usual. Hiccups voice sounded impatient and angry as he roughly stood up and wiped the spit off of him. Toothless whimpered and nudged him in apology.

"I have a kid on the way and a village to run," Hiccup sighed. "I don't have time for your games right now." Toothless' stomach growled once again, and Hiccup pursed his lips and shrugged at the sound. Toothless immediately lowered himself to the ground and flattened his ears, embarrassed.

"Go feed yourself for now," Hiccup grunted as he pulled on a coat and hurried out the front door. Toothless flinched as the door slammed roughly. His head drooped as he went over to the window again and wistfully looked outside. Cloudjumper was flinging snow at Valka as she laughed and flung snow back. She greeted Hiccup as he ran through the snow, then resumed playing with her dragon. It looked like what they used to do. Just play and not give a care in the world. But times seemed to be changing. He whimpered and trotted over to Stormfly, who was now awake and had her head perked up in interest.

_Well, at least i have the love of my life,_ he thought. He curled next to his mate.

"How much did you see?" he asked softly as he adjusted his frame to hers. She rested her warm chin on his flank.

"Everything," she sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. All the pressure may have gotten to his head and-"

"Hiccup ditched me," he muttered, interrupting her by thinking out loud. The sadness was being replaced by anger as he connected the dots. "He cursed at me and didnt even feed me!" Similar to his mate's experience last night, Hiccup pushing him aside, as nonchalant as it was, was triggering something he thought was long-gone. The past battled with the present as his senses began to blur.

Stormfly, although unaware of his mental battle, nuzzled her mate with comfort. Toothless was growing hotter as smoke trickled from his nostrils. She knew what it was like to be left alone.

"And it isn't the first time," he whispered. Stormfly nudged his mouth upwards, and opened his mouth. She connected her mouth to his as her stomach got a warm feeling. Hacking, she regurgitated her meal from last night and giant chunks of salmon entered Toothless' throat.

_His favorite, _she thought. He eagerly swallowed, silently thanking his mate. But as much as he loved salmon, it didn't ease anything.

Stormfly pulled away as she gave him the last of the fish, and his belly swelled up a bit from how much she had eaten. Yet he felt emptier than anything in the world. He found his inner flames dying out and his tears streaming down.

This had triggered it.

Abandonment.

Dragons tended to have mental issues regarding past events in their lives. Sometimes, actions may trigger severe emotional reactions relating to those events. Later known as post traumatic stress disorder, the dragon could become unpredictably dangerous. Yet, they were at their most vulnerable point.

He was the Alpha! He couldnt be seen so weak.. Grieving over past events.. What happened is already done.

Stormfly already had the burden of telling her life story.

He didnt want to trouble her with his.

Because it was far worse.

"Theres something you arent telling me," Stormfly whispered as Toothless bathed in his emotions. He didn't want to become one of those dragons in the stories he'd heard, such as 200 year old Monstrous Nightmares suddenly raging and committing suicide from incidents that happened when they were hatchlings.

"I suggest you get it out or the guilt will keep gnawing."

She obviously knew because she had just been in his pawsteps last night. She always had the best advice...

He sighed. It was obvious that it was something he needed to get off his chest.

"Fine. I'll tell you. This is the reason of why i'm the last Night Fury."

* * *

Night Furies were a powerful species. They were the top of their kind, and most were high-ranking in the nests they resided in. But they were very rare; litter sizes consisted of only one egg. More often than not, other dragon species who were jealous often killed hatchlings, and Night Fury mothers were prone to becoming eggbound, where the egg became stuck inside of the mother during laying and both died. Thus, they were the few and the proud.

They also were, unfortunately, one of the most controlled species by the Bewilderbeasts. Many of the more powerful Night Furies were considered second in command to the Alpha species, some almost equal. After some time in these positions, there had been a few rebellions over which should be the Alpha race; and although no details were truly given on the battles, the Night Furies suffered a huge decline in numbers and humbly assumed lower ranks to keep their kind existent.

There was an island in the middle of the sea, one that only Night Furies visited. So it was called, of course, Night Fury Island. It was designed so that the whole species could gather and communicate, due to the low numbers left from the rebellions. And, being the most emotional species of all, they loved to interact with one another. Thus, many parties and gatherings were held as well.

One night, a truly massive party was planned. the ENTIRE species gathered there, not one Night Fury left in any nest. The word had been spread over a series of weeks, and everyone was sure not to miss it. They were all singing, dancing, flying, sparring, hunting, chatting, doing anything and everything with great vigor and joy. The island was completely filled with the black streaks of energy named the Night Furies. Several caves were on the coast where the party was, and many pairs of dragons snuck in to make massive dragon love.

But, that wasnt the case for our main character.

"Cmon, slowpoke, let's go!" A young female shrieked as she bounded down the sand and into the water. She cheerfully laughed and bright purple flames danced from her mouth as she beckoned with her tail to her brother.

"Coming, Cirria!" He called as he bounded into the water after his sister. She was 2 years younger than him and surprisingly fast for it. He darted through the water and caught up to her, using his size to tackle and playfully drag her back to shore. He growled as she squealed underneath his weight. Dozens of other juvenile Night Furies flew around in the sky and played on the beach around them, But they ignored them.

After all, they only had eachother.

Their mother, who eloped just after his sister was laid as an egg, was but a blur to him and nothing to Cirria. She was loving and caring. All he truly remembered anymore was that her name was Sakura and she was his motivation to live for his sister.

Their father was originally quiet and soft spoken. He fell into a state of depression after Sakuras departure, and slowly transformed into an abusive monster. He swore at them, clawed them more than once and eventually abandoned them at a separate nest a few years back. Now, they only ever saw him at the Island. At parties like this.

So it was up to him to care for his sister, and they depended on eachother for everything. Other dragon species despised them, so they only hung around the nest for food and tried not to get killed by other dragons. They loved eachother more than any other pair of siblings in the world.

Because their father wouldnt.

Cirria stopped the playing and eyed something in the distance. He narrowed his eyes, and followed her gaze. He spotted their father injecting himself with baby Deadly Nadder spines against the base of a cliff. Because baby Nadders didn't have fully developed poison glands, a sting would only produce a drunken, drowsy effect, and some dragons liked stealing or killing baby Nadders just for this reason. And the small, blue, plucked carcass nearby was a _dead_ giveaway. All fear pushed aside for the moment, Cirria padded towards their father, and he reluctantly followed. They approached with caution and disgust as a revolting stench hit their noses.

"Ci-ci... Cirria," he slurred as they approached. Their father was huge for a night fury, and he reared on his hind legs menacingly as he stumbled slightly. Several needles were in his side and laying on the sand, leftover poison staining it green and purple. His pupils were heavily dilated, and the smell of what smelled like death seeped from his jaws. Cirria took a step back as their father drunkenly slurred a conversation.

"You and your shithead b-brother should leave," he grunted before collapsing into the sand. Cirria snorted in disgust before their father snarled.

"You know, CYON," Cirria hissed, using his real name. He hated it. "Stop getting drunk off of poison. We are your children. You should sort of respect us."

"You mean nothing to me," Cyon slurred. "Only Sakura did. And you made her leave."

Cirria flinched and hid behind her brother, who found himself staring Cyon in the eye.

"Don't worry, Cirria", he comforted. "She didn't leave because of you. If anything, she left because of _him_."

"Jayce, get the fuck out," Cyon spat. Jayce snarled in response but it was no use. A 7 year old, not even half grown juvenile couldnt do anything. He stalked off, leaving his father in the sand, who promptly dropped into a slumber from the amount of poison in his blood.

Jayce roared in frustration and sent various balls of purple fire into the sea, his sister watching with doubt on the shore. Why did their only other family have to hate them?

But the thoughts were to go to waste.

A dragon rose from the sea. A dragon only heard in nursery tales, and a dragon everyone feared.

It was a Bewilderbeast.

All the night furies stopped in their tracks, and gasped at the sight. All of them bowed before his mighty presence. His scales and tusks gleamed in the moonlight. He began to speak.

"I know I should not be here," he boomed. "But it is urgent and I needed all your ears to listen. The council of Alphas has come to a conclusion to end the rebellions altogether. Night Furies shall NOT be our second in commands any longer. All shall demote to the same rank as the other species. This new equality should benefit us both. The other dragon species shall accept you, and we shall not have to war any longer. All this we enforce, is for the greater good. Are there any words on this act of justice?"

The Bewilderbeast immediately bit his tongue in regret of the last sentence. _Curse you, brother, for giving me the dirty work, _he thought, as many murmurs arose, quickly rising to become arguing and then full-on screeching.

An outrage began on the coast. The situation was quickly spiraling out of control. A single Bewilderbeast, as massive and powerful as they were, couldn't take on an entire species at once. He shook his tail underwater as a signal for the backup plan.

The Bewilderbeast grew angry. He could not overpower or hypnotize them, for he was not the true Alpha. His brother was busy dealing with other nests.

But he had hypothesized that an army would do the trick.

The whole sea began to move. The water rose to extraordinary heights, surrounding the island, before falling away to reveal dozens after dozens of Bewilderbeasts. They roared in unison, making Jayce's ears ring and his whole body shudder. The other Night Furies began a chaotic riot as the Bewilderbeasts closed in on the island.

"Very well. I hope you love your families, because you are about to be closer than ever."

He opened his jaws far quicker than anyone could realize, and shot his ice at the island. His army followed, and within seconds half of the island was in ice, the other half covered in stunned dragons. Luckily, Jayce was on the unfrozen half, and he bolted down towards the sea to avoid the raining blows. He felt a pinch of relief as he heard the familiar thumping of small feet behind him. _Cirria's okay, _he thought.

He eventually stopped at a nearby cave, panting hard as the violent screeching continued. The Bewilderbeasts hadn't froze this part of the island yet, they were all gathering towards the main mass of dragons. He turned around, excited to see his sister and know that she was okay. But when he turned around, there was no little Night Fury. Hope turned to dread as he looked around frantically, but no sign of anyone.

The clamor of the battle eventually quieted down as the Night Furies' efforts became none. The Bewilderbeasts scanned the island, and Jayce held his breath and sank deeper into the cave. Luckily, the Bewilderbeasts let out a few victory whoops and sank down into the sea.

Tentatively, Jayce stepped outside to find himself in a world of horror. Blood ran through the sand as carcasses, slashed and speared with ice, littered the island. Jayce felt himself get sick, and he retched his earlier meal of salmon and trout on the sand as he continued walking around. Some of them had even been frozen solid, and the look of terror and hatred on their faces was embedded into the ice, just as they were. He made a wild sprint, actively looking for any sign of his sister. He slipped and slid in blood until his paws were red, tears streaming down his face, as he looked for any face that might be his sisters.

And then he found Cirria.

He saw her frozen solid, looking absolutely terrified and helpless. Her muzzle was just out of reach from the edge of the ice she was trapped in.

His only true family was gone.

He blasted and blasted away at the ice, but each time it only released a puff of smoke against the indestructible material. He crashed his skull again and again, clawing madly, until the blood on his paws included his own, his face grazing. But the ice remained the same, Cirria still frozen. He almost lost consciousness, and collapsed into the sand. His eyes fixed and focused on another chunk of ice, and another dragon was there, collapsed in the sand just as he was, Nadder spines in his side, and fast asleep in a slumber he wouldn't wake from.

His father. Cyon.

Blood trickled into his eyes as his mind drifted away, into another world. But, though he didn't know it, he was destined to return once more.

* * *

Stormfly had tears in her eyes once more as she listened to the tale. Now, she knew what had happened to all the Night furies. And now, she knew the past about her mate.

Toothless and Stormfly had done the impossible, and they both marveled at how far they came.

"So now you know," he breathed.

**Alright guys, last flashback for a while, I promise :) But R&R, I promise there's a lot more in stock for the present :)**

**-Warrior427891**


End file.
